memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron109.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Fri, Jun 19, 1998 21:19 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998062001195300.VAA13165@ladder03.news.aol.com> <> We're working on the actual plotting and scripting of the first few shows. We have a roadmap for almost the whole year and we're pretty happy with it. <> Interesting idea, but there's no series featuring Section 31 in the works. <> It's possible, but not in the works. << What? You guys obviously NEVER visited the B5 vs Trek folder. I've heard LOTS of negative commentary about that episode. Most memorable was from a woman who ran the Creation Cons,she thought it was the worst Trek episode ever. Then again,if it wasn't Voyager or TNG or TOS,she wasn't interested.>> The difference between where you sit and where I sit is that I get messages forwarded to my e-mail box from all over the place, not just from the AOL board. And I got some pretty nasty messages about how T&T "ruined" not only TOS, but DS9 as well. The snail-mail had some of the same sentiments from various disgruntled fans. Overall, the response was overwhelmingly positive, and I only used the minority view on T&T as an example that some people will hate anything even remotely funny on Trek. <> At this moment, there are no plans for anything like this. <> Brannon and I write everything together. One of us works the keyboard (usually Bran), the other paces and talks (usually me). We've found that dividing up the script and then stitching it together doesn't work too well for us although some teams do it that way. <> We hope to have a 2 hour finale and I'm not sure when it will air. <> We did talk about doing this, but the problem was that it meant most of our stock shots of the station would be useless and so we'd end up spending $$$$ for a whole new library of stock elements. <> Terry asked to be let out of most of this episode in order to audition for other projects, one of which turned out to be "Becker" (which she got). <> I haven't seen Denise's film, but several of our staffers have and all gave it good reviews. << I read a short science fiction story called "Space Traders" by Derrick Bell, in which Sanctuary Areas" - nearly identical in concept to the Sanctuary Districts of "Past Tense" - were mentioned. Was Gabriel Bell named for the author of this story, and did the DS9 writers draw from this short story at all?>> I'm not positive since I didn't write this one, but I don't think that Robert and Ira drew the name or the inspiration from this short story. <> We've talked about it, but have no plans to follow up either show at this point. <> After viewing the final cut, I was happier with the episode than I thought I would be, but still feel that it shoots wide of the mark. The A-story became a victim of its own concept -- the idea that all these different characters would be talking to Lisa ended up being too unwieldly in my structure. Each of the conversations feels truncated and none were really mined as fully as I had hoped. The B-story worked surprisingly well, but I could've done it much faster and simpler and then used the extra time to develop the A- story further. As for the time-travel twist at the end, that was part of the original premise. Pam's pitch was that Sisko would begin a series of conversations with a woman two hundred years in the past via some subspace doo-wop. She's in 1950s America on a ham-radio and has no idea that she's talking to a man in the future. Sisko begins inventing a whole persona for himself as he talks to her -- he's a baseball player from New Orleans, etc. I always liked the premise, but we couldn't find a way to make it anything other than a one-man stage play. Eventually, we developed a version of the story that expanded the conversations to other members of the crew, turned the woman into an alien (for the first draft) and then a Starfleet Captain, but in every incarnation of the tale, Lisa was always a voice from the past. <> We decided to keep them in cadet uniforms to visually reinforce the idea that this was a ship manned by teenagers. Putting them in Starfleet uniforms would've "matured" them somewhat -- even Nog looks a little older now. <> Waste extraction. It'll get you every time. <> How did you find out!!!!! <> The 100 "Best" list was greeted with universal boos and catcalls around the Trek offices. My quick take: Had no business being there: Fargo Forrest Gump Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Amadeus Mr. Smith Goes to Washington The Sound of Music Tootsie Silence of the Lambs Dances with Wolves Platoon My Fair Lady GoodFellas Pulp Fiction Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Yankee Doodle Dandy Some Like it Hot This is not to say that these are bad films, as a matter of fact I like almost all of them (with the notable exception of "Fargo" which I loathed), but are they some of the greatest films of all time???? No. Notably Missing: Red River Lost Weekend Gunga Din Buster Keaton (not a single film) Ninotchka The Bride of Frankenstein (and of course, The Cable Guy, but that goes without saying...) Listed Way too low: The Searchers -- 96 Ninety-six? Are you kidding? Below "Pulp Fiction"????? The mind reels.... Listed Way too high: It's a Wonderful Life -- 11 Oh, come on. Yes, it's on every Christmas, but so is that Norelco shaving ad with Santa riding the razor over the hills and valleys. Moore, Ronald D.